


藤蔓凶猛

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	藤蔓凶猛

OOC R18  
拳击手x裸模  
狗血预警

1  
第一条藤蔓爬上来的时候人们当它只是长得疯的野草，不甚在意。

黄仁俊和李帝努相互不太对付。  
说起来这俩在市二中这种“风云人物”云集的地方也挺出名的，嚣张得出名。  
一个是成绩不好的美术生硬要插班到文尖班，次次考试都是吊尾车，导致整个班级从成绩榜的前二十分之一的篇幅，硬生生拉胯地占据了全部，只有他一个人在末尾的那种。  
一个是理科学霸因频繁的打架斗殴被记过，从理尖班除名下放到“特殊照顾”班，不服处分拒绝参加所有考试，成绩按零分记。  
年级主任单独将此二人拎出来做思想工作，本来无所交集的两人也谈不上相互不对付。  
不过快了，也就几句话的功夫。  
当主任说：“黄仁俊你这个成绩就不要呆在文尖班拖班级的后腿了，他们的进度你也跟不上，不适合你的复习情况，马上就要高考了，回去跟家长说说，看看你除了文尖班还想进哪个班。”  
他又说：“李帝努现在不是你任性的时候。快点收拾收拾赶紧回来参加市联考，要是还拿前十就给你安排回去理尖班。”  
是从这个时候开始的。  
李帝努和黄仁俊互看不顺眼。  
两方风评被害，帅哥互看不爽。  
“切——！什么嘛，跟个冰山似的。”黄仁俊腹诽。

黄仁俊虽然文化课成绩不咋地，但是颜值超高，又有美术技能加成，美少年人设让他不意外地成为了男女通吃的人气王。  
他前脚刚被年级主任训了一通，后脚就在楼梯口收了情书。  
李帝努没眼力见地从两人中间路过，递情书的男生被碰到手，递出去的折好的信纸掉在了地上。  
黄仁俊趁机跑了。那男生递过好多次情书了。他看起来有些偏执，总是阴魂不散的。  
与黄仁俊不同，李帝努的人送外号是“行走的雕塑”“希腊神祇”诸如此类的。他五官凌厉深刻，人狠话少，整个人就是大写的“生人勿近”。所以他似乎没有很好的人缘，动不动就校内校外满世界被人看不爽，然后满世界干仗，劝退一众暗恋他的女生。  
两人都走后，情书被男生捡起来，很珍视地收进口袋里。“23。”他说。

黄仁俊是走读生，放学后会在校外的私人画室里呆上一段时间，结束后回到家里给租的学区房里住着。  
从画室到家有二十分钟的大道和五分钟的近道。  
他像往常一样扛着画具，穿过暗黑的巷子回家。  
这小巷子的路灯是最近这两个月才坏掉的，一直都没人来修。  
他听到尾随的脚步声，加快了步子。  
“黄仁俊。”有人叫他。  
他猛地回头，看到站在巷子口昏暗灯光下的人影，认出他就是白天那位递情书的男生，不过他一直都不知道对方的名字。因为之前对方给的情书都无署名，而且他也从没拆开过那些情书中的任何一封。  
“黄仁俊。”对方又叫了一声，朝他走过来。  
黄仁俊不知道对方的来意，却也不敢妄动，心跳得厉害，兀自有不好的预感。

李帝努像往常一样去了拳击馆。他在拳击馆里打工，需要陪练的时候当陪练，没人的时候做些器材维护的杂活。  
时薪不低，但是被打也是真的。  
他一般是给青少年组当陪练。可今天老板说有特殊的客人，让他顶上。  
客人同他都不是一个年龄组的，是出手狠厉的成年组，打起来招招致命。  
即便李帝努拳路不错，还是被全面压制了。他毕竟还太年轻了。  
最后一拳打在他颧骨上，撞破了。他倒地昏迷前的最后记忆是有人将他扶起来，喂了水。味道也许是有些奇怪，但他尝不出，口腔里都是血腥味。

黄仁俊被抵到墙上，退无可退。  
那男生有些难过，明明是在笑着说话，却一副快要哭出来的样子：“我给你写的情书你没看过吧。一封都没看过吧，有22封呢。”  
“我…我我看过的。”黄仁俊扯谎。  
“撒谎！你要是看过，那你说说我都写了些什么？”那男生语气激动了起来。  
黄仁俊不敢妄动，胡乱编了一些句子，硬生生被人打断：“不是…都不是！”  
“我想干你，想操你，想把你绑起来关到地下室从白天肏到晚上。写的这些。”  
“第23封是今天要带你去的酒店的地址，里面有房卡。”他语气低落，却又异常兴奋起来，“现在带你去好吗？”  
黄仁俊只说了个“不”字，就被打晕了。

从尾椎到大脑皮层，身体被撕裂的感觉由神经递质层层传递。  
先是源源不绝的痛感，然后是奇异、酥麻而难以言喻的性快感。  
他能感觉到身体的入口处开裂，粗大的性器就着血丝进出，每每碾过那处突起，前方的阴茎便不自主地更硬一些。  
他是有快感的。  
他是个男的，却被一个男性强上了。  
很痛，但是有快感。  
黄仁俊不敢睁开眼睛，被人拥着后入，他将头埋在高高堆起的枕头堆里，感受着头晕、后穴酸痛还有下腹被手臂勒紧的痛感交织。他又气又恨又怕地想，只要产生了快感就不算我吃亏对不对？  
圈在肚子上的手臂肌肉贲张，放在平常他会觉得这是一种宽厚可靠的力量。可现在不是了，对方几乎是用了能将人勒死的力度钳制着他。他受不了地反复想象进出的那根东西几乎顶到了胃袋，仿佛再深一点就会让他失控崩溃。

李帝努只想找到一个洞。可以让他躲过心火的洞。  
能让他进去，乖巧地接纳他的肉洞。不乖巧也没关系，他可以驯服一只肉洞。  
少年人肿起的右脸几乎将眼睛都挤没了，泪痣在灯光下明晃晃地招摇着。  
他的洞一直在逃。他不喜欢。  
“看我。”李帝努说。  
于是黄仁俊就被翻过来了。  
他哭得惨兮兮的，鼻头到耳尖红了一片，一副被欺负惨了的模样，好似被丢弃的家养名品猫，怕得连呼吸都不会了。  
李帝努不算清醒，但能看得出黄仁俊再憋气就要憋死了。他拍了拍对方的脸，唤他：“吸气。”  
黄仁俊还是没睁眼，苦哈哈地紧闭双眼掉泪，看样子是打算将鸵鸟精神贯彻到底了。李帝努不管他，用了点儿劲，掐他脸颊，然后吻了上去。  
黄仁俊终于被击溃。  
他本能地咬住探进来的舌尖，呜呜咽咽地哭起来。  
起初是小声地抽泣。  
后来音调高亢些，哭声也很大。  
再后来是整个人被搬到李帝努怀里抱着操。  
饱满浑圆的股尖每一次颠动都被双丸拍打，黄仁俊哭着射过几次，李帝努才终于抵在他深处射了。  
黄仁俊哭累了，才抽噎着中止，隔着泪雾认真看了强上他的人，又肿又丑的蠢猪脸。那颗泪痣还仿佛嘲笑地着看他，讨厌死了。

为了避免清醒时四目相对的尴尬，黄仁俊一早就跑了，仿佛被当做一整晚泄欲工具的人不是他而是躺在床上昏迷不醒的人。  
等李帝努头痛欲裂地醒来时已是日上三竿。  
他迅速地厘清了几件事：自己被下药了，自己强上了一个男生，以及，正正好好那么巧就有一个人等着被强。  
“是那个很漂亮的美术生么？“他自言自语。  
“要道歉的。“

后来的事大家都知道了。  
这是他们人生的转折点。转折点之所以是转折点，就是因为人们尚未做好心里预设。  
李帝努来到学校，第一件事就是想着要去找黄仁俊道歉。就算被扒三层皮也要好好道歉，真心道歉。理科班和文科班只是一栋楼的距离，他在这个短短的距离里看到了别人手机上的“色情片“，他作为主角之一的”色情片“，虽然镜头并没有记录到什么大尺度的画面，只有他的后脑勺和黄仁俊的高潮脸，但无论谁都能看得出来发生了什么事。所有人奇怪的眼神和诡异的打量，都叫他愤怒。  
黄仁俊在训导处。  
他居然没哭。这是李帝努看到他的第一反应。  
他的世界也许崩塌了又重建过，和昨天晚上哭得很惨的可怜样子已然不同。  
“不成器的！都退学吧，看看你们这败坏校风校纪的样子。“主任说。  
黄仁俊接受得很快，没说什么，转身便走。  
李帝努追出去道歉：“黄仁俊！对不起！我会负责的。“  
黄仁俊站定，冷笑了一声，不在意地说：“你怎么负责呢？也不是你的错。“  
李帝努哑然，突然就不敢追上去了。  
不知怎地，竟很怕看到他满脸泪痕安静流泪的样子。  
黄仁俊说：“不用费神了，我也有爽到。“

2  
第二条藤蔓没有出现，它在暗中生长，悄悄地缠绕依附，变得粗壮，变得无法清理。

事实是黄仁俊故作冷酷的样子在见到母亲的瞬间一秒瓦解。  
黄母并没有抱抱他，她只是代替父亲来收拾烂摊子，并告诉黄仁俊：“哥哥最近的选举很重要，一点差错都出不得，宝贝，你都知道的噢。“  
黄母口中的“宝贝“，可以是用在任何一个陌生人身上的称谓。他们总是很习惯用最亲密的话语说最疏离的关系。

李帝努又去打架了。  
可他在拳馆里又如何能肉搏一群跟他一样武力值满格的人。  
他被打得重新认识了世界，下药的事最终还是不了了之。  
李帝努后来没去上学，转头去当了拳击手，天天打比赛。  
无处安放的荷尔蒙、愧疚和愤怒一拳一拳都打到了对手的身上。有时候别人会加倍奉还，不过这样输了比赛的日子也不算难熬。  
黄仁俊也没上学，没钱没权，娇生惯养的纨绔子弟一朝落魄。  
他给人画画，可最开始找他画画的人都是不知从哪冒出来的想要羞辱轻贱他一番的人。  
黄仁俊也重新认识了世界。  
他挣钱，也顺便和很多客人保持暧昧。  
承认自己是个喜欢男人的同性恋烂胚好像也就一秒钟的时间。自然而然地发生了。  
比起画画，当裸模来钱更快。于是他除了画画，大部分时间都在给别人当裸模。  
放下心里芥蒂之后，享受快感更令他快乐。  
有很害羞地安静画画的正经美术生。也有额外带了客人在他身上用道具，用手，用嘴，除了插入什么都做的旁左。不接受插入式的性交也是黄仁俊唯一的底线。  
为什么？  
他说不出理由，连他自己都不知道。  
为了健康吧。他想。  
滥交不好，不要搞滥交。

这天请他当裸模的画师是BDSM圈子名气很烂的调教师。他性瘾很重又不懂节制，玩坏了很多小M。黄仁俊不知道，看这单薪水很高就接了。  
他的乳头和阴茎都被绳索缠绕束缚住，手脚大张地被绑在一个高大的十字架上。前方是点了满室的蜡烛。  
火光映天，一种祭祀美少年的诡异气息氤氲。  
画师很兴奋，有如通灵，下笔迅疾。  
画到一半，又说缺了点意思，拿了调教用的鞭子甩手就抽起来：“给你抽个女人的乳房出来好不好。“  
黄仁俊习惯了这类人的口嗨，没往心里去，只当自己要是能忍过这几鞭就金盆洗手再也不接单了。  
结果每一鞭都抽得他倒吸凉气，鞭痕着火般地灼疼。  
画师果真在他胸肌下围抽出了两道饱满下垂的红痕，看上去竟真的有女人奶子般沉甸甸的垂坠感。  
“嘶——“黄仁俊痛得想发火。  
那人居然还不满足，又拿了把刀，在他身上比划了一下：“给你划两道好不好，这样才显得真实啊。“  
黄仁俊猛地挣扎起来，扯松了绳索一拳直冲对方面门。

李帝努挡过了对手意识明显的后手直拳。  
他侧身躲过了第一次的进攻，出手向上打出了一个上勾拳，正好打在对方下颌上，先发制人地拿到一个得分点。  
第一次交手的对方显然没料到他出手如此迅猛，火气蹭地就上来了。  
对手反应很快地下潜闪身，又来回左右闪躲，打出一个摆拳被李帝努格挡住。  
一二连击无效后对方同他缠抱起来。  
被裁判员分开后，对手又很快地迂回闪身，虚晃佯攻，左右换式。  
通常这种时候李帝努一般不会走神的，他用潜闪破敌，再打一个勾拳击中对方的头部侧面就能再得一分。但他却突然注意到对方右脚抬起，身体有了左拧的趋势。  
只这一秒，他就吃了对方一个左勾拳。打在头侧，得分有效。  
对手紧接着又急退步，后腿弯曲蓄力，身体猛地向左拧转，靠脚掌撑地的瞬时爆发力直冲右拳，直直打在他头部右侧靠近太阳穴的位置。这是一个泰拳的招式。犯规了！  
李帝努瞬间倒地。  
数秒后他被送到了医院。

门诊。  
李帝努并无大碍，只是队医无故缺勤了，而他脸上的瘀血需要清出来。  
医生正在处理另一个患者。  
黄仁俊来的时候特别夸张，整张脸都是血，处理之后发现只是左额角的刀口比较深，打过破伤风再缝几针就可以回家了。  
而李帝努进来的瞬间黄仁俊正谢过医生，转身同他四目相对。  
好久不见，又肿又丑的大猪头。  
李帝努滞缓了几秒，看黄仁俊马上就要走了，下意识喊他：“黄仁俊，你等我，等我一下好吗？很快。“  
医生的动作很娴熟，针尖在李帝努脸上和眼窝浮肿的地方一刺，准备好的棉球一压一换，几个来回就清干净了。  
黄仁俊靠墙没个正型地站着。他其实已经很累很累了，挡了那个人渣画师的几招，又下了功夫地打回去，最后是趁乱拿了衣服跑出门躲到消防通道才穿上的，内裤都没有，简直身心俱疲，分分钟都可以睡着。  
他吊儿郎当地打量李帝努。正大光明地看他一身腱子肉。  
看他坐着不动也鼓鼓囊囊的一大包。  
直到耳尖红了才欲盖弥彰地错开眼神，却又对上了不知道什么时候已经看了他很久的李帝努。  
对方目光灼灼，一点也不像是要道歉的样子。黄仁俊不想待了。

可最后黄仁俊还是乖乖跟着李帝努上了教练的车。默认接受了李帝努请他回家的邀请。  
他很疲惫，几次磕着车窗摇摇欲睡，李帝努侧脸看他，拳头攥紧了又松开。一直忍到目的地才小心翼翼地碰他：“到了。“  
房子是极简的装潢风格，几百平的空间一眼就能看得到头。就跟李帝努这个人一样。  
黄仁俊想洗澡，问李帝努有没有多的浴室。  
餐厅旁就有一间，李帝努却藏了私心，指了主卧的方向：“你用主卧的吧。我一会儿再洗。“  
黄仁俊顺手带上门，没有锁门的习惯，脱掉衣服站在落地镜前，整个人就是一个行走的案发现场。被束缚的淤青、破皮的鞭痕到处都是，除了额头上被包扎过的伤口，还有几个细小的刀伤，一天过去都结了血痂。  
他站到花洒下，一迷糊被淋了脑袋，突然慌乱地叫了一声：“啊！“  
不大声，但李帝努却神经紧张地冲了进来。  
他看到黄仁俊，脑子就崩了。  
“为什么伤得到处都是？“李帝努说话的语气很不好，叫黄仁俊一下就听出了责备。  
很诡异的是，两位当事人都不觉得这样说话有什么问题。  
男人吸了口气，条理清晰地走到他跟前伸手一捞，圈着他的腰把他从花洒下捞出来，顺手关水，又拿了浴巾把他裹好，抵在他腹部的手发力将他整个人搬了起来放在盥洗台上坐好。  
李帝努蹬蹬地跑出去，拿上药箱，熟练地给他包扎。  
两个人靠得很近，不说话的氛围很暧昧。  
黄仁俊耳根又烫了起来，垂眸不知道视线要往哪儿放，李帝努还是光着膀子，沟壑纵深的腹肌下缘是刀刻斧凿的腹股沟。  
真真是性感得离谱的。  
“抬头。“李帝努贴上最后一根胶带，叫他。  
黄仁俊猛地一惊，一抬头就正好擦过李帝努侧着脸靠的很近的唇。

是嘴唇先动的手。  
然后有唾液渗进来。  
接着舌头也不安分。  
浴巾应景地滑落下来。  
攀上后颈的手摩挲着游移。  
圈在腰腹上的细腿颤抖地使不上劲。  
说不清楚是哪一种情绪主导了动作，但一定有愤怒、有悔、有恨、有疼惜、有压制了很久很久的爱意。

黄仁俊先败下阵来，他被吻到窒息，轻喘着求李帝努：“唔——洗澡，要洗澡！“圈在男人后颈的手如猫爪一样不安分地抓来抓去。  
李帝努握着他的腰窝，用尽力气才止住想吻他的冲动。  
他托着黄仁俊的臀尖，抱着他一起坐在浴缸里，放了水，又继续吻他。  
黄仁俊坐在李帝努的胯骨上，他知道炼狱的滋味。  
他下过一次地狱，发现那里关着的野兽同他一样孤独。  
所以他又来了，两个人再孤独，拥抱也能驱寒。

3  
花苞从丛间缝隙浩浩汤汤地探出头来，反客为主地，结满了一整树小巧晶莹的莓果。  
那是藤蔓给灌木的一点心意，谢谢你让我借住。

骨节分明的大掌抓在浑圆饱满的臀部，有软弹的臀肉从指缝间溢出来。  
鲜嫩多汁的蜜桃深处，有小巧的核，那里通向性，通向大脑皮层，通向灵魂。  
被贯穿的时候黄仁俊看着李帝努生动鲜活的泪痣，艰难得要哭。  
多年前由这个人施下的咒语，现在终于得以解开。  
青筋虬结的性器不着一物地同他无缝相贴，这只肉洞里所有的媚肉都在夹道欢迎，顶礼膜拜。  
狗熊归巢，天殇地恸。  
浴缸里的水溢了又满，黄仁俊身上又添了许许多多的吻痕，覆盖掉那些令人不快的伤口和鞭痕。  
乳尖也被咬破，已经射无可射了还被把着肏穴，直到对着镜子失了禁。整个人被干到崩坏，失了礼序。  
这是他与人第二次做爱，第二次插入式性交，第二次被中出。  
是与同一个人的第二次。

其实初见时的互看不爽只是在压制一见钟情的心意。  
他们本来就干柴烈火，一点就燃。  
这才是是事实，对么？  
黄仁俊才分神一会儿，就被放到床上抵着后入，那只手臂又横在了他的胸隔上勒得人想死，一如多年前一样看似可靠其实有可能会把他勒死的无预谋侵害。  
但是黄仁俊始终被李帝努的可靠吸引并坚信他不会勒死自己，他会温柔，他会珍视，他总是能理解。  
理解他也理解自己的心意和叛逆。  
李帝努叼着黄仁俊的舌头，最后正面抱着温存地停留在他身体里很久很久，直到将白浊精浆射到他肚子里，才满意地结束。  
好像真的不需要解释太多。  
有什么可解释的呢，对于寻常人来说被毁灭的人生，以及多次重新认识的世界，真的没有什么好解释的了。词穷了。  
艰难的日子里他们只是在哭泣，并没有不追求。

他们是饥渴的旅人，偶遇彼此人生的活水便只记得昼夜不停地缠绵缱绻了。  
躲在不讲良俗的私人空间里崩坏混乱。  
黄仁俊摆了一个画架，他穿着李帝努的衬衣，底下一丝不挂、满身青紫地坐在家中练习室的拳击台旁，久违地拾起了画笔。  
台上的人一举一动一招一式都张力十足，连滴落的汗水都无比闪耀。

藤蔓凶猛，在被察觉之前已经爬满了几个四季。

Fin.

隐藏彩蛋解析

说起来你可能会觉得很扯，但是我就是这么想的。  
以下是不负责任瞎几把扯淡时间。

1.如果有朋友看过我很久以前写的暗黑三部曲第一篇《X.》，应该会眼熟递情书的男生。本文中递情书的男生就是平行世界《X.》的李帝努。  
写的时候刚好想到这次联文分HE和BE两种，所以如果黄仁俊接受了《藤蔓凶猛》的李帝努，那么对从《X.》过来的李帝努就是BE的结局了。《X.》中的李帝努偏执有病，为达目的不择手段。这里不是刻意安排的，是写着写着发现怎么人设这么像，所以对我来说是一个意外的彩蛋，挺有意思的。

2.从《X.》跑过来的李帝努为什么这么坏，我也想过这个问题，后来意外发现可以用《人类清除计划》的设定来解释，这里算是概念联动了吧。也就是说，如果你在你的现世遇到一个一毛一样的你，那其实只是外表一样，本质还是两个完全独立的人格的。副人格想要毁灭主人格本质属于哲学三问哈。而且得不到黄仁俊就要连他一起毁灭也是很符合《X.》的人设。  
没有对情书男进行外貌描写一是篇幅有限，而且本文主要不是讲他，二是不想给读者造成困扰，比如他这么帅怎么不选他之类的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

3.我写【同人】文为啥总喜欢刻意去强调平行时空和双重人格呢，因为其实每个人在每个特定的时空下，重来一次或者换个处境/环境真的会很不一样。  
“只差一点点即可以再会面，可惜偏偏刚刚擦过，十面埋伏过，孤单感更赤裸“（陈奕迅《十面埋伏》）。  
所以我本人就是最ooc的ooc。

4.写文是写文，设定是设定，现实是现实，千万不要上升。  
现实生活中大家还是要远离渣男远离偏执狂哈。

5.也许还有点别的，就留给大家自己发现啦。

6.大家都不相信我能写清水文，让我丧失了努力证明自己的动力！  
所以没写清水！不写了！

感谢你阅读到这里！  
以下附赠一个婚后小甜饼

真的彩蛋

黄仁俊用卖身卖心的色诱换来了李帝努两小时不搞事的裸/模时间。  
他以前太单纯，每次刚要开始画赤身裸体的李帝努，对方就开始搞事。所以“两小时不搞事“的限定条件是一定一定要特别强调的。  
黄仁俊作为画家变得出名是因为李帝努当裸模的这幅画。  
画的是他们刚做完，事后李帝努满身吻痕在拳台上精力十足却游刃有余地打拳的样子。  
性张力和暴力美学重叠在一个人身上是什么模样。  
是李帝努这样的。

黄仁俊出名之后画廊的生意变得很好。成名作被他挂在画廊的展示厅正中央，有很多慕名来看的人。  
创作欲望强烈的人是不会满足于某一次成功的。  
黄仁俊的机会来得很快。  
李帝努输了比赛，在赛场上被打得鼻青脸肿。黄仁俊就在看台下，冲上去看医生给他包扎，心疼得很。  
但嘴上却赌气说他是：“又丑又肿的蠢猪头！“  
他决定单方面和李帝努冷战。  
还要把他又丑又肿的猪头样画出来挂到卧室里，“以儆效尤“！  
李帝努白天忙着赔礼道歉，晚上忙着“抚慰“身心，还是逃不过被画猪头样的命运。  
然而事实是这幅画画得非常有冲击力。  
李帝努倒地却依然坚毅的目光透过画幅直击人心，落败的样子一点都不丧，血痕是漫无天日的暗黑奋斗生涯里熠熠生辉的注脚。  
“如果有一天打不动了，也不要害怕失败。“  
是有多爱你才把每个样子的你都当成英雄。

FIN.


End file.
